Concrete Angel
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: Songfic: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Different from all of those other Ryou death fics. Please read! I think it's good. -.-() Rated PG-13 for violence, and character death... (blah blah blah JUST READ IT!)Onegai?


Angel: I assure you, this is much different than the other death fics you have read.  
  
Meiko: sure. -.-  
  
Angel: XP  
  
Meiko: Oh, very adult like.  
  
Malik: Let's give a round of applause for maturity people.  
  
- crowd goes wild -  
  
Angel: Oh shut up!  
  
Malik: No, I'd rather not.  
  
Meiko: -.-  
  
Angel: just to tell ya now. I changed the lyrics to the song so it fit with the story. Okay?  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: Dark-angel302 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride.  
  
---  
  
Ryou Bakura closed the door quietly behind him, careful not to wake his father; who was asleep on the couch and would most likely have a hangover when he woke up. The white-haired boy started his long walk to school, not risking riding the bus. Not that he could pay for it anyway.  
  
It always took him a long time to get to school, and not just because of the distance. It must be around 6:30, but Ryou didn't dare check his watch; he would have to pull back his sleeve.  
  
It hurt too much to do even that.  
  
Ryou sighed, tears stinging the back of his eyes; tears that he refused to let fall. Not now, not when anyone could see him. Things had changed once his father had come back and Bakura had left with Marik and Malik to Egypt. So much had changed.  
  
Without work to distract him, Ryou's father drank constantly; and took out a lot of stress and anger on his defenseless son. Whom he still blamed his wife and daughter's death on. Why? Who knows, he was drunk most of the time. He hurt Ryou physically and mentally. It really hurt Ryou that his father hated him so much, he was all that he had left.  
  
- He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
  
Nobody knows what he's holding back  
  
Wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday  
  
He hides the bruises with sleeves and a smiling face -  
  
Taking careful steps with his injured ankle, Ryou walked along the busy sidewalk, wincing every time he put pressure or bent his right ankle. Beside the many injuries, Ryou was trying to walk straight as well; his father was going harder and harder on him every night.  
  
Ryou was afraid one night he wouldn't wake up the next morning.  
  
But his father wouldn't do that, Ryou was his son. He wouldn't kill him, right?  
  
"RYOU!" Ryou turned around, to find his vision blurred. Was he crying? Ryou wiped at his eyes; nope, they were dry. Oh no, not now! The blood loss had to get to him now. Ryou blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision and saw Yugi running up to him, smiling brightly as always. Ryou put on his usual warm, soft smile as Yugi came up beside him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Yugi, how about you?" Ryou listened quietly as Yugi talked about his crazy morning as usual. Apparently, Yami had blown up the microwave again. Ryou laughed, smiling as brightly as he could. Just to hide his troubles.  
  
No one asked about them anyway.  
  
The two made it to Domino High, luckily Ryou kept up with Yugi, and the others as soon as they joined them. They all sat down in Class B, everyone talking and laughing and joking while Ryou stayed silent, laughing or poking fun every now and then.  
  
But soon got bored and started to look around the room, that was when he noticed a boy walk in. He had messy dark brown hair that went to his shoulders and black eyes. Ryou shook his head then looked again, nobody had black eyes, maybe it was a trick or something. Yeah, caused by the blood loss. As Ryou continued to look around, he also noticed the only seat open was right next to him.  
  
The boy walked in, sitting down next to Ryou. Ryou smiled and the boy nodded, smiling a little but not much. Before Ryou or the boy could say anything the teacher walked in; papers in hand.  
  
- The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born -  
  
The teacher started to explain their assignment while passing papers to each student. As she passed Ryou, she noticed a cut right above Ryou's eye, hidden by some silver-white bangs, but not enough to hide it from her angle. She only hesitated for a moment before continuing. Only Yugi seemed to notice the hesitation, only because she stopped right in front of him, when she passed, Yugi saw what she was looking at. But kept quiet as well.  
  
Something was going on with the brown-eyed boy, and Yugi wanted to know what.  
  
The bell rang about 30 minutes later, as Ryou picked up his stuff, balancing on his uninjured ankle. When he looked up he thought he saw Yugi staring at him for a moment.  
  
Must have been his imagination. No one paid attention to him anymore.  
  
Ryou got through the morning, kind-of. PE was torture! The poor white- haired boy made it to lunch; tired, hungry, depressed, and in serious pain. Ryou sunk into a bench near an old Sakura tree right by the soccer field. It was vacant, so Ryou was aloud to do what he wished, and only one thing was on his mind at that moment.  
  
He started to cry.  
  
No one had noticed his injuries, or ignored them. And he couldn't tell anyone, his father was a very important and respected archeologist and could get out of child abuse easily. Not even Bakura could help him because Ryou gave him his half of the ring when he left for Egypt. Soft, warm, crystal tears fells from his large, doe-brown eyes. Silently he wished he would just die, right there. And if not that, then let it rain.  
  
Neither happened.  
  
Instead, something else did.  
  
- Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams  
  
Give him wings  
  
And he flies to a place  
  
Where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel -  
  
The boy from earlier slid next to him on the bench. His black eyes seeming softer and more comforting than anything else Ryou could think of.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ryou nodded, quickly wiping away his tears and looking at the boy. The boy smiled, quite a flashy smile at that. "My name's Kiba."  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"You sure your alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"You didn't really look that fine in History." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh no, I was really interested," Ryou replied sarcastically. Kiba laughed a little.  
  
"I wonder how Sensi-Chariu makes it so interesting?" Kiba mocked, playing along.  
  
"That's easy, because she was there." Ryou smiled as Kiba burst out laughing.  
  
"So your saying she's old?"  
  
"Oh yes, her social security number is one." Kiba laughed so hard he fell off the bench. Ryou smiled even more, his pain seeming to have vanished.  
  
Literally.  
  
The two talked and joked all through lunch and on their way to class. Kiba seemed to have all of the same classes Ryou did. It was odd, but Ryou wasn't one to complain. Yet, when they had entered the hallways of the school, Ryou's injuries reminded him they were still there.  
  
And Yugi was just around the corner to witness it. All he did was stumble, but as Kiba helped Ryou to his feet, Ryou's sleeves were lifted a little, revealing purple-black bruises on his wrists. Yugi nearly cried out, but bit his tongue.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
What is it Aibou?  
  
/Something's wrong with Ryou./  
  
---  
  
- Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late -  
  
"DAD! Onegai don't!" Ryou's cry was once again silenced as he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown across the room, smashing into the wall, and sliding down it, groaning in pain. Leaving a trail of smeared blood along the off-white wall. Heavy footsteps thundered across the floor as Ryou tried to move but his body wouldn't respond.  
  
Ryou screamed as he was kicked harshly in the stomach. Ryou curled protectively on the ground, but that didn't stop the man who was supposed to be his father kick him again only damaging his ribs instead of his stomach. With a satisfied crack and scream from his son, Ryou's father picked up the boy by his hair, and pinned him to the wall, using one hand to hold him there.  
  
Ryou could smell alcohol on his fathers breath, though that was the last thing he smelled as his father punched him in the face, and then in the stomach. Ryou coughed at the blow to his stomach, causing him to choke out blood, which was also blocking and running from his nose.  
  
He closed his eyes as his father continued to hit him, tears streaming down his bloody and bruised face. Hoping, praying that his father would stop, that the pain would end.  
  
And so it ended.  
  
- Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams  
  
Give him wings  
  
And he flies to a place  
  
Where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel -  
  
Yugi was walking silently over to Ryou's house, Yami now in physical form next to him. It was dark out, about 8:30 he guessed, and knew Ryou was still there and awake. But he had a bad feeling something was happening to his white-haired friend, a friend that they had been ignoring more and more lately.  
  
Yami could feel his hikari's uneasiness, but didn't doubt it. There always seemed to be something wrong with Ryou Bakura's life, the poor boy seemed to attract trouble. Yami hoped that nothing was happening to him because Bakura was gone, Yami was the one who suggested that he leaved.  
  
As the two made the turn onto Ryou's street, they saw Ryou's house completely surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. Yugi panicked and ran fast to the police line, where he saw officers and paramedics rushing in and out of the house. Suddenly, a police officer came out with Ryou's father! And then a stretcher was brought into the house.  
  
"You two need to step back," a man said, moving back the police line so the ambulance could back up into the drive way.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked, Yugi had seemed to have lost his voice. The man wore a pitiful look.  
  
"The man right there," he said, pointing to Ryou's father. "He's being arrested for child abuse." Yugi gasped, and tears stung his eyes. That meant that Ryou was . . . "We're taking his son to the hospital, now if you could step back please." Yami dragged Yugi into the grass, shocked to the point that he was speechless.  
  
Yami looked over to see, standing by the police line a boy that looked their age. He had black eyes and brown hair, and didn't seemed to be noticed by anyone around him. Yugi had spotted him too, and had seen his with Ryou earlier that day.  
  
The boy stood silent, watching the house, as if he could see through it. His unblinking black eyes sad and empty.  
  
"I'm calling Bakura," Yami finally said, flipping out his cell phone.  
  
---  
  
Fresh tears welled up in Yugi's eyes about a week later. He stood with the rest of Ryou's friends, the only family he had ever really had. Even Kaiba was there for some weird reason. And there stood Kiba, in front of him, looking silently down at the stone on the ground. He was the last person the ever talked to Ryou, that Ryou had ever spent time with.  
  
It was so hard to talk to him in past tense now.  
  
- A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot -  
  
Bakura stood to the side, his arms crossed, and his eyes emotionless. Yugi could tell he was trying hard to fight back to tears, but they would come soon, he knew it.  
  
It wasn't fair, Ryou didn't deserve to die. Out of all of the people there, Ryou was the last person you would expect to be murdered, and by his own father. Which seemed to have had a heart attack that Yugi could no doubt blame Bakura for. The bastard deserved it though.  
  
A soft breeze blew through the trees around the Domino City Cemetery. And only after another second, it happened. A tear fell down Bakura's face. Soon he was crying uncontroably, Malik tried to help but nothing was going to sooth Bakura now. He probably didn't understand why he was still there while Ryou was gone.  
  
Ryou had given him both copies of the ring, Bakura would still be around for a while.  
  
- Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that he can't rise above  
  
But his dreams  
  
Give him wings  
  
And he flies to a place  
  
Where he's loved  
  
Concrete Angel -  
  
Suddenly Kiba turned around, looking like he was going to leave, yet Kaiba stood there in his way. But, Kiba seemed to phase right through Kaiba, and no one noticed. Yugi gasped out loud, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"Yug, what's wrong?" Joey asked, but Yugi walked away from the little half circle to see Kiba standing behind Kaiba, and right next to him was a familiar white-haired boy. Yugi's breath caught in his throat, but Ryou was dead. Everyone looked over to where Ryou and Kiba stood, but many confused looks were shot Yugi's way.  
  
"What is it?" Duke finally asked.  
  
"Shut up a minute." Malik snapped.  
  
Kiba shoved Ryou a little and laughed, a laugh deaf to all ears except for some. Ryou smiled and started to chase him up the hill. Only visible to the Millennium Item holders. Bakura stared in amazement, and Yugi just smiled sadly. Ryou was gone, but he was happy.  
  
As Ryou reached the top of the hill, he turned around. Kiba motioned for him to follow, but Ryou still didn't move. He looked back at the small group, smiling brightly. A smile that no one had ever seen before, a happy smile. Ryou raised his hand and waved at everyone, a bright light surrounding him.  
  
Absent mindedly, Malik waved back; while the 'normal' people just stared at him like he was crazy. But Bakura waved as well. Ryou smiled seemed to brighten before he turned and ran over the hill, light consuming him. Leaving nothing but stray Sakura blossoms in the breeze at the hill top.  
  
- Owari –  
  
Angel: Well, what did ya think? It's a song fic so it's a one shot thing.  
  
No flames please!!!! 


End file.
